Locker Buddies
by olive.eyes
Summary: What happens when you get on the bad side of Karofsky? Well, Rachel and Finn are about to find out...


"Ready for a cold slushy wash?" Dave Karoffski asked Mercedes, chuckling stupidly.

"You better go away, Karoffski, or they'll be trouble!" Kurt protested angrily, threatening Karoffski."Whatever, Gay Boy. Put your mascara down." Karoffski chuckled again."Piss off Karoffski." A voice behind them said. They all turned and saw Finn standing next to Rachel. "Rachel?" Asked Mercedes. Rachel skipped to her side. "You got Finn? Oh, thank god girl, I was getting worried.""Sorry Mercedes. I couldn't find him. He was in the boys' changing room again.""What that boy does in there, no one knows." Mercedes chuckled."What you gonna do, Finn?" Karoffski taunted. "Sing a tune to blow me away?" The gathering crowd laughed. Karoffski's football team mates appeared on either side of Finn so they could grab him.

"That's hardly fair!" Rachel cried. "Two on one? That's called uneven teaming, and it's only what dickheads do." The crowd gasped, and Karoffski's face turned bright read. Finn chuckled, and Karoffski dropped the slushy onto the floor.

"Now your involved, which makes it two on two." Karoffski pointed out."Oops…" Rachel bit her lip and shot a 'sorry' glance to Finn. He shrugged.

"You know what I've always wanted to see?" Karoffski asked, thoughtful. "If you could fit two people in a floor length full size locker?" Rachel gulped, and Finn's eyes widened."Let's do that." Karoffski demanded, and strong arms clamped down on Rachel's shoulders."Shit." She whimpered.

"Leave them alone." Kurt rolled his eyes. He only wanted Finn left alone. Rachel _needed _to be taught a lesson.

"Once again, put your mascara down Gay Boy." Karoffski rolled his eyes too, and Rachel and Finn were lifted off their feet.

"No! I'm wearing a skirt…" Rachel tried to hold her dress down. It was a flowery kind of pinafore, with a navy t-shirt underneath."Get off dick." Finn struggled, and another Football player came to help. Finn was under control and Rachel was desperately trying to hold her skirt down.

Next thing they knew, they were trapped in a locker pressed up against each other, front to front, and locked in."I fucking hate Karoffski." Finn muttered."At least only one person hates you." Rachel muttered back."What?" Finn asked.

"Karoffski hates me, all his team mate jerks hate me, Quinn hates me, Kurt hates me, Mercedes thinks I'm annoying, Puck hates me, Artie and Tina only put up with me for the sake of it, and need I go on?" "I don't hate you." Finn answered softly. Rachel grinned, and Finn bent down to gently, and slowly kiss kissed gently for a few seconds, and then Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth. Finn groaned as he hit his head on the wall. "Owww…. Damn locker." Rachel giggled, and they heard a noise from behind them. "We'll get you out." It was Mercedes. "And I don't hate you Rachel." She finished softly, before Kurt's voice appeared."Careful, I don't want to see the locker shaking thanks." His voice was thick with annoyance."I know why you don't" Rachel taunted."And that is why I hate you." Kurt replied coldly, and Rachel shrugged, and turned her attention back to Finn."He doesn't really hate you. He told me yesterday." Finn assured her."Stop lying Finn." Rachel pressed her hand to his face. "I don't believe you."

"Lying? Me? Pfft." Finn looked away, like he always did when he lied. Rachel laughed, and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him again."I'm gonna need some help ." Rachel said, her voice thick with annoyance just like Kurt's had been."Aww… Little poor midget Rachel can't reach…" Finn teased. Rachel hit his arm softly, and he leant down to kiss her. Their tongues mixed and they attempted to move a bit in the locker. They gave up after a minute, with Rachel giggling."Whose locker is this?" She asked."Karoffski's." Mercedes voice came from outside. "We're getting his combination though. Finn, can you try and kick the door down? And see if you can find anything useful in there." "I can't kick backwards without hurting Rach, Mercedes. Karoffski's combination might be 2 left, 9 right, 7 left, and 5 right." Finn suggested. Mercedes tried it.

"Still as tight as a padlock." She sighed. Kurt's gone to get a spanner anyways."

"He IS a spanner." Rachel muttered, and Finn laughed."Rachel!" Mercedes voice came."I am trying to help YOU Rachel." Kurt's voice came.

"Sorry, Kurt. I was being a bit stupid." Rachel's voice apologised."You ARE stupid." Kurt muttered, and Finn and Rachel heard a horrible metallic scratching sound.

"OW! KURT!" Finn yelled. "MY EARS ARE FUCKING HURTING!" "Aww. I superglued the door, you dickhead." Karoffski's voice came. "KAROFFSKI, ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING LOCKER YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, YOU DICKHEAD!" Finn yelled. "OW! Finn, I DO have ears!" Rachel looked at Finn pointedly.

"Sorry Rach."

It was almost an hour later, and Finn and Rachel were still stuck in the locker."Finn, can you just kick the fucking door down?" Rachel sighed, exasperated.

"I'll hurt you!" Finn said, confused.

"At this moment, I don't really care. I have a dance exam in about 10 minutes, I am boiling hot, and I'm getting a bit scared." Rachel squished herself backwards as far as she could go, and Finn raised his leg up to kick the door. He shot his leg back quickly and Rachel whimpered as Finn's leg made contact with the door. It shook on it's hinges, but stayed on. Finn's leg was wedged up. "A little more contact and it'll be off." Mercedes noted. "I'm wedged in." Finn apologised. "Oh, for gods' sake." Rachel sighed, and avoiding putting weight on her injuries, she slammed into Finn. Suddenly, the door ripped off and Rachel was lying on top of Finn on the school hall floor.

"Can't you two keep it in your pants for a minute?" Karoffski laughed, and Rachel blushed.

"Mercedes, can you help me up?" Rachel asked. "Finn slammed into my leg when he kicked the door.""I told you I'd hurt you!" Finn rolled his eyes, but lifted Rachel up. "Are you Ok?" He asked, worried."I'd be better if I could kiss you right now, but that's kinda impossible because number 1: your height and number 2: We are in an extremely crowded hall and that would ruin your image and you would be forever-"Rachel was cut off by Finn kissing her passionately. The gasps all around them were all shocked, but Mercedes yelled, "Oh. Like you didn't see it coming?" and they all shut up and parted like the red sea so Finn could carry Rachel to the nurses' office.


End file.
